


Because lately it has more HoYay than Smallville

by HYPERFocused



Category: General Hospital, Port Charles, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Double Drabble, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles in honor of General Hospital's 40th Anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because lately it has more HoYay than Smallville

Lex Luthor put away his portfolio, and left the meeting. It was his first time in Port Charles, and the LexCorp/Quartermaine merger was going well.

He hadn't seen A.J since Excelsior, but held off reminiscing their private nights..

"So what's Smallville like?" A.J asked, as they stood on the pier a few hours later.

"Nice. Quiet, except for the mutants nobody talks about." Lex didn't mention the alien. Clark was a memory too special to share.

"Sounds familiar. We've got vampires, but half the town doesn't seem to notice.

Lex commiserated. "It's like living in a god damned soap opera."

 

* * *

Lex Luthor (daring dastard) and Lana Lang (preternaturally pretty princess) were **the** super couple on the long running soap opera  Smallville Hospital. Everyone watched their fairy tale wedding, and thrilled at the adventures of their kids, Lucky and Lesley Lou.

Few knew that Lex's loyalties lay with cocky, complex Clark Corinthos, Smallville's answer to a mafia Don. (He threatened a lot, but didn't seem to commit any crimes worse than Chloe Quartermaine's family).

Everyone knew they were best friends. And if Clark made his coffee deliveries to the Luthor mansion _personally_ , while Lana was away, whose business was it?


End file.
